Only Tonight
by PsychoticDemonic
Summary: Arthur saw Germany, carrying a small tree with candles, picking his way across the barbed wire."What do you want?" England called, his gun pointed at the other blond.  "Truce," Ludwig said, holding up the tree. Ger/UK, about the Christmas truce of 1914


_"Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, Alles schläft; einsam wacht..."_

Arthur looked up when he heard the singing, glancing around the nearly empty trench. France was further down, too far away for his voice to carry, and the words didn't sound French anyway.

_"Nur das traute hochheilige Paar. Holder Knabe im lockigen Haar..."_

Arthur turned, facing the trench wall. He could barely see over the top, not daring to lift himself higher in case it was a diversion. The only other place the singing could be coming from was across No Man's Land, from the German trenches.

_"Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh! Schlaf in himmlischer Ruh!..."_

England recognized the tune of the song, his eyes widening. Christmas was the next day, he'd almost forgotten, even after Mary had sent all of the soldiers gifts.

_"Stille Nacht..."_  
"Silent Night," Arthur sang, leaning his back against the frozen mud of the trench wall. "Holy night..." The other singer quieted when he heard Arthur start to sing, catching up on the next line.

_"Hirten erst kundgemacht..."_

"Shepherds quake, at the sight..."

_"Durch der Engel Halleluja..."_

"Heav'nly hosts sing Alleluia..."

_"Christ, der ritter ist da..."_

"Christ our savior is born..."

Arthur smiled slightly, closing his eyes a little. This was nice, especially because the leaders had all said the war would be over by now.

Both sides were quiet for a long time, the moon hanging overhead. Arthur scanned the list of hymns he knew, and then started singing again.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

They continued singing the entire night, until Arthur could see the moon starting to descend, a slight pink tinge appearing on the horizon.

"Merry Christmas," he called to the other trench, shifting his fingers on his gun.

"Frohe Weihnachten," came the answering shout.

Arthur grinned, turning to look over the trench.

He could see a figure in the mist, and it was his first instinct to pop up and fire at whoever it was, that the singing had only been meant to keep him up for that night and make him easy to attack the next day.

Then they came closer, and Arthur saw Germany, carrying a big tree branch with candles tied to it, picking his way across the barbed wire.

"What do you want?" England called, his gun pointed at the other blond.

"Truce," Ludwig said, holding up the tree. "Just for today."

Arthur let his gun lower, seeing no weapons on the other man. He pulled himself out of the trench, standing up and not bothering to dust himself off. "Why should I trust you?"

"This was the day Christ was born, and we cannot dirty it by fighting and killing." Ludwig held out the tree, his face still emotionless.

Arthur smiled slightly, taking the tree from Ludwig and propping it up on the lip of the trench. "Thank you. Give me one moment." The shorter blond dropped back into the trench, finding the box with his gift. He took out a piece of chocolate, going out of the trench again and handing it to Ludwig. "Here you are. Merry Christmas."

Finally a small smile broke Ludwig's face. "Thank you."

"With our last shipment of supplies they sent us some beer and whiskey," Arthur said, and gestured back to the trench. "What do you say to a little...celebration?"

Ludwig grinned. "I am never one to turn down a drink."

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

The sun set much much later, after several bottles of beer had been emptied, and the dead lying in no man's land had been buried. The two nations were back in England's trench, resting against the frozen side, huddled together for warmth next to the fire.

Arthur glanced at Ludwig, a faint blush crossing his cheeks when he saw the German looking back. At the same time they leaned towards each other, their lips touching softly. Arthur put an arm over Ludwig's shoulder, pulling him closer, as the other nation rested a hand on Arthur's hip.

The kiss turned rougher, little nips mixing into the contact, before Arthur slid his tongue against Ludwig's lips.

The German broke the kiss, panting slightly. "This does not change anything. Tomorrow we will be back at war."

"Or we could wait until New Year's," Arthur murmured, ducking his head to suck on Ludwig's neck.

"Yes," he hissed, and Arthur wasn't sure if it was an answer. Then Germany was pulling at Arthur's pants, completely ignoring his jacket and shirt, undoing the belt quickly. England continued nipping and sucking the somehow-clean pale skin, letting Germany pull his trousers open and push his dirty underwear down.

One of Ludwig's hands closed around his erection, pumping quickly and efficiently. Arthur bucked into his hand, moaning softly into the other man's neck as he started pulling at the other's belt.

A twist of the wrist stopped Arthur from undoing the buckle. He scowled slightly, batting Ludwig's hand away to open the German's pants and pull them off his hips. Arthur pushed himself forward, straddling Ludwig's lap and pressing his hips forward until their erections brushed lightly. Ludwig's hands settled on Arthur's hips, pulling him closer and making the friction more substantial.

England moaned again, tightening his arms around Ludwig's shoulders and jerking against him.

One of Ludwig's hands left Arthur's hips, slipping around to his back and dipping into the back of his pants. Arthur shifted away from the hand, scowling again.

"No way am I bottoming for a kraut," he hissed, digging his teeth into Ludwig's neck. Ludwig chuckled darkly, moving his hand further down.

"But you would bottom for someone else?"

"That's not what I-ah!" Arthur's eyes opened wide as a fingertip slipped into his entrance, tightening around it instinctively. "I said I wouldn't-"

Ludwig ignored him, pressing his finger in further and wrapping his other hand around Arthur's erection, drowning his protests in helpless moan.

The Englishman rested his forehead on Ludwig's shoulder. "At least some oil or something, you damn kraut," he muttered, shifting again as the finger moved inside of him.

Ludwig snorted softly. "I do not have any oil."

"Then spit on your fingers or something! You're not going in dry!"

Germany pulled out his finger, bringing his hand to press against Arthur's lips, except for the one finger that had been inside of him already. The Englishman opened his mouth, taking the fingers into his mouth and sucking on them harshly. He swirled his tongue around them, trying to get them as slick as possible. Ludwig pulled them away when Arthur opened his mouth again, resting his head on Germany's shoulder.

"Bet they weren't even clean," England muttered, spreading his legs wider so Germany could slide one of his fingers in all the way.

"You did not seem to mind," Ludwig replied, moving his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Arthur hissed lightly, clenching his jaw and pressing back against them to try and hit his prostate.

"Shut up. You should be thanking me for letting you do this to me!"

Ludwig scissored his fingers and pressed against Arthur's prostate, making him moan loudly. "You seem to be enjoying it."

"I told you to shut up!" Arthur kissed Ludwig roughly, biting the taller man's lip until his mouth opened and the Englishman could slide his tongue in. England tangled their tongues together, pushing back against the fingers inside him.

Ludwig added a third finger, not waiting for Arthur to adjust before spreading them wide, trying to stretch him as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to have suck you, aren't I?" Arthur asked, breaking the kiss.

"Unless you want me to enter you without any lubrication, yes," Ludwig responded, pulling his fingers out.

Arthur rolled his eyes, sliding off of Ludwig's lap and settling in a kneeling position in front of him. "You better make this worth it," he spat as he took the head into his mouth and sucked.

Ludwig groaned, one of his hands settling on the back of Arthur's head, trying to press him further down. Arthur resisted the push, moving slowly further down, taking more into his mouth.

Arthur stopped when his lips brushed the base, running his tongue along the sides of Ludwig's erection. Ludwig's hips bucked as he moaned again, Arthur just rolling his eyes and swallowing around it.

Ludwig bucked again and Arthur pulled back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He crawled forward to sit on Ludwig's lap again, balancing on his knees over Ludwig's erection.

England wrapped one hand around it, holding it in one place as he slowly lowered himself onto it. Ludwig put his hands on Arthur's hips to steady him, rubbing gently circles with his thumbs.

"I don't need babying," Arthur panted, putting his hands on Ludwig's chest as he slid down all the way.

"I know," was Ludwig's response, meeting Arthur's eyes and kissing him quickly. Arthur kissed back, raising himself slowly before falling back down with a moan. Ludwig bucked into Arthur as he descended, driving his erection even deeper. Arthur closed his eyes, feeling the scratchy wool of Germany's pants against his ass, starting a rhythm of moving up and down slowly. He started to pick up speed, moving one hand to Ludwig's shoulder, and clenching the fabric in his fist.

"Ludwig," He moaned, letting his eyes open a sliver to see the German man staring at him.

"Arthur," Ludwig whispered when England swirled his hips, tightening purposefully around him. "Arthur."

Arthur sped up even more, slamming down onto Ludwig's erection, his breathing getting heavier and his chest heaving. "Ludwig!"

Arthur pushed down and Ludwig thrust up, both of them coming at the same time, Ludwig's hands digging into Arthur's hips and Arthur's fingers making bruises on Ludwig's shoulders.

England slumped against Ludwig, his eyes closed tiredly and his legs shaking slightly.

"That was the last time?" Ludwig asked quietly, putting his arms more completely around Arthur's waist.

Arthur sighed and nodded, pulling away slightly to look up at the sky. "It's almost midnight, as well. Our truce will be over then."

Ludwig nodded, kissing Arthur softly. England kissed back, fisting his hands into Ludwig's jacket. Arthur was the one to break the kiss, a bitter smile on his face. He stood up without saying a word, pulling his pants back up and fastening them with shaking hands. Ludwig stood up as well, closing his pants and putting on his helmet. Germany pulled himself out of the trench, glancing back at Arthur only once before starting to cross the no man's land.

When Ludwig jumped back into his own trench, Arthur looked up at the sky again, seeing the moon almost at its peak.

"Merry Christmas!" He shouted, his head above the edge of the trench, just as midnight struck and their truce ended. "I hope we will have a truce next year as well!"

Ludwig's answering bullet just missed his head.

.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

We watched a video about the Christmas Truce in US History, and I couldn't resist XD took a break from the long UKGer I'm doing on the kink meme to write a quicker one ^^ Demonic wasn't around to beta, so…I hope there were no mistakes. Merry Christmas, all! I hope Santa Finland gave you much yaoi!


End file.
